1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a turbine engine nosecone.
2. Background Information
A typical turbine engine includes a nosecone for directing air into a gas path of the engine. The nosecone may be connected to a hub of a compressor or fan rotor. Such a nosecone is often referred to as a spinner. Alternatively, the nosecone may be connected to a hub of a static support assembly.
The nosecone may include a plurality of discrete segments such as a nosecone segment and a frangible cap segment. The nosecone segment has a generally tapered tubular geometry. The cap segment has a generally dish-shaped geometry. The cap segment is adapted to fracture into a plurality of pieces upon collision with a foreign object such as a relatively large bird while remaining intact through other events such as hail ingestion. These pieces typically enter and subsequently pass through the gas path before exiting the engine. A downstream end of the nosecone segment is fastened to the hub. The cap segment is fastened to an upstream end of the nosecone segment. Flanges and fasteners utilized to connect the cap segment to the nosecone segment may increase nosecone manufacturing costs as well as the overall weight of the nosecone.
There is a need in the art for an improved turbine engine nosecone.